Satanic Panic (film)
| screenplay = Grady Hendrix | story = | starring = | music = Wolfmen of Mars | cinematography = Mark Evans | editing = Michael Sale | studio = | distributor = RLJE Films | released = | runtime = 80 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Satanic Panic is a 2019 American comedy horror film directed by Chelsea Stardust, based on a screenplay written by novelist Grady Hendrix and adapted from a story created by Hendrix and Ted Geoghegan. It is a production of Fangoria and Aperture Entertainment. The film had its world premiere at the Overlook Film Festival on May 31, 2019. It was released in the United States to limited theaters and VOD platforms on September 6, 2019, by RLJE Films. It received mixed reviews from critics. Synopsis Samantha ‘Sam’ Craft's first day as a pizza delivery girl is going badly, as customers aren't giving her tips. When she is assigned a delivery in the affluent Mill Basin neighborhood, she is hopeful that her luck will change. However, the delivery recipient, Gary Neumieir, also stiffs Sam on a tip. Frustrated and needing gas money, Sam enters the mansion to demand a tip. In the mansion, Sam inadvertently interrupts the secret gathering of a satanic coven led by Danica Ross. The coven, which includes Gary Neumieir and his wife Gypsy, capture Sam after they realize she is a virgin. Sam awakens to find herself held captive with Danica's disgruntled husband, Samuel Ross. Samuel explains that the coven plans to summon the demon Baphomet but needs a virgin's womb to do so. Sam reveals that she is a virgin, and Samuel, saying that he can save their lives by taking her virginity, tries to sexually assault Sam. Sam fights back. Samuel pulls a gun but accidentally shoots himself fatally in his neck as Sam escapes outside. Sam flees down the street to another mansion, where her pleas for help are answered by Kristen, who appears to be babysitting 2 boys. However, Sam soon discovers that Kristen is in league with the coven. Fleeing upstairs, Sam encounters Kristen's sister Michelle, who attacks Sam with a strap-on dildo drill. Sam avoids the attack and Michelle accidentally impales her sister, before electrocuting herself when the drill punctures wiring in a wall. Sam hears cries for help from a bedroom, and she enters to find Judi Ross, the daughter of coven leader Danica, hogtied on the bed. Danica had originally intended Judi to be the coven's virginal sacrifice, but after discovering that Judi had had sex to avoid this fate, Danica ordered Judi to be killed. Sam frees Judi and calls 911, but the call redirects to the coven. Danica and the coven arrive at the house but discover that Sam and Judi have fled. Gypsy begins to challenge Danica's authority in the coven, suggesting that new leadership may be needed. Danica again tries to capture Sam, this time with a "haxan cloak" creature created from her dead husband's heart, but Sam escapes the creature with Judi's help. Gypsy again questions Danica's leadership. When the rest of the coven sides with Gypsy, Danica provides a lock of Judi's hair so that Gypsy can conduct a ritual to kill her from afar. Gypsy leads the ritual, but Judi, who is versed in witchcraft, realizes what is happening, and with Sam's help barely manages to ward off the curse. An irate Gypsy confronts Danica about teaching her daughter the protection magic that allowed her to survive. Another coven member suddenly plunges a spike into Danica's head, apparently killing her. However, after the coven leaves in search of Sam, Danica resurrects herself. Using knowledge gained from reading the entrails of a man she murders, Danica tracks down and captures Sam and Judi. Sam and Judi awaken tied to an altar in Danica's backyard, surrounded by the coven. Danica, triumphant and back in control of the coven, uses a spell to drown Gypsy. However, as she falls dead, Gypsy inadvertently breaks the protective circle of salt that the coven had drawn to prevent the ritual from being disturbed. The summoning begins, and Sam is supernaturally impregnated by Baphomet. Again seeing Gary, the cultist who had started her troubles by not tipping her, an enraged Sam breaks free from her bonds and holds a knife to her now-pregnant belly, demanding Judi be released. Instead, Danica slashes Judi's throat and kills her. A despondent Sam suddenly goes into labor; to calm herself she repeats a "two fuzzy bunnies" mantra, and then she gives birth to two fuzzy bunnies (rather than Baphomet as intended) to the shock of the coven. Sam suddenly finds the yard empty of all coven members. A demon named Samaziel manifests in front of Sam in the guise of a little girl. Samaziel explains that it ranks higher than Baphomet among Hell's demons and is angry that the coven did not worship it. Because the protective line of salt had been disturbed by Gypsy's death, Samaziel was able to enter and wreak havoc on the ritual. Sam convinces Samaziel to spare her, and as Sam flees, the yard is again populated with the coven. Danica is decapitated as Samaziel laughs. Coven members begin choking to death. Sam collects one of the bunnies and escapes on her Vespa as Samaziel waves goodbye. Sam returns to the pizzeria, where she tells her boss she is going to Australia and leaves with her bunny, now named Judi Junior. Cast * Rebecca Romijn as Danica Ross * Hayley Griffith as Samantha 'Sam' Craft * Jerry O'Connell as Samuel Ross * Ruby Modine as Judi Ross * Jordan Ladd as Kim Larson * Arden Myrin as Gypsy Neumieir * Whitney Moore as Michelle Larson * Jeff Daniel Phillips as Steve Larson * Michael Polish as Gary Neumieir * Hannah Stocking as Kristen Larson * AJ Bowen as Duncan Havermyer * Skeeta Jenkins as Mr. Styles Development Satanic Panic was first announced in Variety in 2015, with Ted Geoghegan attached to direct. The original script was penned by Grady Hendrix, based on a story by Hendrix and Geoghegan. When pre-production halted, the two would go on to work together on the 2017 film Mohawk, which Geoghegan would direct. Renewed plans to create the film were announced in June 2018, with Chelsea Stardust selected to direct; Dallas Sonnier, Adam Goldworm, and Amanda Presmyk slated to produce; and Fangoria editor-in-chief Phil Nobile Jr. to serve as executive producer. In October 2018, actress Rebecca Romijn was chosen to headline the film as the leader of the Satanic cult, with Hayley Griffith set to co-star as the pizza girl turned unwilling sacrifice. Other cast members, including Jerry O'Connell, Ruby Modine, and Jordan Ladd, were also announced. Filming began later that same month in Dallas, Texas, and was completed in November of the same year. Reception Satanic Panic has an approval rating of 60% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 55 reviews, with an average rating of 6.2/10. The site's critical consensus states: "It isn't terribly devilish or particularly pulse-quickening, but Satanic Panic remains an entertaining midnight movie that forgiving genre enthusiasts will enjoy." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score 51 out of 100, based on 7 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about cults Category:Films shot in Dallas Category:Satanism in popular culture Category:Parodies of horror